Harry Potter: Hogwarts Creatures
by Strix123
Summary: After being abandoned in a forest by the Dursleys, young Harry Potter discovers that he might not be as human as he thought he was. The discovery that the Potter family where in fact Magical White Elks shatters the young boy's world. After living in the woods for years Harry is contacted by Dumbledore, and once at Hogwarts he attents to a class with students like him...Creatures
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

_o__**000**__o_

**Harry Potter: Hogwarts Creatures**

_AU: After being abandoned in a forest by the Dursleys, young Harry Potter discovers that he might not be as human as he thought he was. The discovery that the Potter family where in fact Magical White Elks shatters the young boy's world. After living in the woods for seven years Harry is contacted by Dumbledore, Harry is to attend Hogwarts and participate in a class with people like him….Magical Creatures._

"Speak"

"_Thoughts_"

"**Animals speaking**"

"_**Spells!**_"

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

* * *

_27-5-1984;_

Aye…the ancient forest of Cairngorms, largest of the many woodlands that covered the Isles of the UK. Local Muggle folklore tell us that the forest is home to all sorts of magic and equally magical creatures and beings. And while many non-UK Muggles or rather many non-Scottish Muggles dismissed such tales most of them where in fact true, as deep in these forested regions lived creatures that Muggles only could dream off. And it was one of these creatures that was watching a rather expensive looking Muggle car, as it drove in the deep of the night across one of those hard roads the Muggles created. Being curious the creature decided to followed the car, and such it raised its wings and flew after it.

Inside the car where four Muggles from appearance, but to be specific it where two adult Muggles, a rather overweighed, four year old Muggle child; and one skinny and unhealthy looking four year old wizard. Who was called Harry Potter, though the young boy was at the moment unaware that he was in fact a wizard or so many people thought he was. The adult male and female Muggles where called Vernon and Petunia Dursley respectively and their child had the untasteful name of Dudley. The three Muggles where young Harry Potter's uncle, aunt and nephew respectively.

The four of them where driving back from a short vacation in the Scottish Highlands, normal wise Harry would have been left in the care of Mrs Figg; but the old cat-lady had become sick only a day before the Dursleys would leave on their vacation, and thus they were forced to take Harry with them, to their uttermost despair.

Inside the car a soft music was coming out of the radio, as both Harry and Dudley where asleep in their safety-chairs. Petunia was reading some sort of magazine while Vernon was driving. Looking up from her magazine Petunia glanced out of the window. "Vernon where are we going? You said there was something you had to do but this is way of the route home."

Behind the stirring wheel, Vernon grinned a bit meanly. "You see Pet, when we were walking throughout the dale yesterday I had this most fantastic idea. Those freaks are able to locate the boy anywhere in England right?"

Petunia nodded unsurely, and Vernon continued. "And you also know that your sister once told you how freakish Cairngorm forest was right? Well I suddenly remembered what that useless oaf of her husband also added to it. That anything even, no, especially something or someone with magic could get lost in this forest; and never would be found again!"

The eyes of Petunia suddenly widened at an alarming rate and she laughed quietly in delight. "O Vernon what a wonderful idea we could let the boy loose in the forest and then we go to the authorities tomorrow morning claiming that…..claiming that the boy needed to go to the toilet and then when we stopped and you helped him out of the car, he became frightened of some sort of animal that passed by….and then the frightened boy ran off into the forest….we spent most of the night searching for him, but gave up after a few hours, after which we immediately drove to the nearest authorities and inform them of our poor runaway nephew!" The long-necked woman exclaimed in happiness, while Vernon happily nodded; glad that his wife caught the drift of his plan. And while he quickly kissed her on the check, the fat and abusive man happily noted in his head that: He and his dear and wonderful wife where two of a kind, perfect for each other.

It was not long after this that Vernon took a small road junction that led them deeper into the forest. Reaching a dead end Vernon stopped the car, and got outside; thanks to the sudden stop Harry awoke and the young boy looked around still sleep drunk and confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. This would not last long as his uncle suddenly opened the door at Harry's side, grabbed the young boy's arm; and yanked him out of the car. Harry cried in pain, which caused his uncle to hit Harry a few times and a firm shut-up. Vernon dragged Harry behind him deeper into the forest until he reached the end of a small cliff, completely covered in forest growth.

Harry looked at his uncle in fear before he down the cliff, it wasn't deep but Harry reckoned that if he felt down, it would hurt him a lot. Vernon smirked meanly at his four year old nephew. "Just so that you know this isn't personal, I just hate freaks!" And with that said Vernon pushed Harry of the cliff, Harry felt down with a scream. Vernon whistled a happy tune as he walked back to the car; very sure that it had been the last time since he had seen the freak.

But unknown to Vernon, the creature that had followed the car earlier had seen everything, it clicked it beak in anger and let out a shrill call, before it flew down from the branch it had been sitting on to check up on the boy.

* * *

As Vernon walked back to the car he waved at Petunia who was still sitting in the front seat but was now holding Dudley in her arms. When he reached the car he gave his wife deep kiss. "It is done, hopefully we will never see that freak again." He said as he broke of the kiss with a smile. The way Petunia smiled at him promised a reward that Vernon was rather looking forward to. Unnoticed by the Dursleys a thick fog came rolling down from the deep within of the forest. As Petunia placed Dudley back in his safety-seat and fastened his seatbelt, Vernon turned to a tree.

"Hang on Pet, I got to take a leak!" He called to her as he unzipped his pants. As he did his business, Vernon thought he saw some movement in the dark and the forest became unnaturally quiet. When he pulled up his pants, there was movement in bushes again, and for a moment Vernon thought he saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at him; the outlines of the thing staring at him where very large. Getting nervous Vernon rushed to the car and stared it, before racing away; much to Petunia's confusion.

"Honey what is wrong?" She asked worried.

Vernon shook his head. "I thought I saw something huge watching me with yellow eyes. It could have been my imagination or I was just spooked by a deer, but with those freak you might never know." Vernon cursed as the mist blocked the view of the road and he turned on the fog-lights of his car. As he did so the lights revealed a huge black creature on the road, which stared at them for a moment with its yellow eyes; before it ran off the road to dodge the car.

Petunia had screamed as soon as she had soon the creature. "Faster Vernon! Drive faster!"

Vernon cursed again as he sped up the car. "Dammit what is that thing?!"

Petunia glanced out of the window to see if the beast was gone, but began screaming when it appeared again; as it rushed from the forest and ran besides the car, which current driving speed was reaching its limits. The lights of the car revealed the nature of the creature, it was a large black dog, at same size as a bear; a few of its teeth showed, they looked sharp enough to rip throughout steel with ease. Suddenly the dog jerked and hit the car with its shoulder, shoving the vehicle of the road where it crashed against an ancient and large tree. Miracle above Vernon had survived the crash, thanks to the lucky combination of his own fat and the airbag; Petunia wasn't so luck, as she had been pierced by a low hanging branch, while Dudley had broken his neck due the impact.

Vernon stumbled out of his car, before he felt on the ground. He struggled to get up, but when he did so; the fat man nearly fainted. As the dog was looking at him directly. Before the beast smashed into him, Vernon swore he heard the murmur: "When Old Con asks, Black Shuck shall comply. Never try to kill one of us in Cairngorms, stupid Muggle."

Vernon's screams sounded throughout the forest as the black dog ended him.

* * *

Harry awoke with a groan, his whole body hurt and felt strange. With his eyes still closed Harry tried to get up, but something felt strange as he couldn't feel his fingers; actually now that the hurting was going away, Harry's entire body felt more and more strange. As Harry opened his eyes, the world seemed strange; everything was so clear and sharp, even better than when he wore his glasses. The night had passed and beams of sunlight shined throughout the tick foliage.

"A good you are awake." An unfamiliar rather deep voice said, Harry looked around; but except for a rather large white owl, Harry couldn't see any living being around.

"I have collected a few berries for you, I know your kind prefers meat but I couldn't get any so fast." The voice said again, Harry looked to the ground before him. A couple of berries where placed before him, Harry glanced back at the white owl; who suddenly pointed at the berries with its wing. "Eat them, they are Hanap berries, eating those reduces the pain." The owl said.

Confused the four year old boy reached forwards to eat the berries, almost instinctively he didn't use his hands but rather directly ate them from the forest floor. "I must say it has been a few decades since I last saw one your herd young Potter, but what where you doing with those Muggles? Did they kidnap you I wonder? In any case eat your fill young fawn, and then we will figure out what to do."

As those words left the Owls beak, Harry looked at the berries; when he did so, the young boy noticed something strange. It looked as his face had become longer and had changed, it now had become covered by white fur. Harry's eyes shot towards his limps where he still couldn't feel his fingers, but also the feeling of his hand and feet had largely changed. Harry gasped as he looked at them. He no longer had human hands or feet, but rather very strange legs and hooves. Harry quickly got on his feet and stumbled forwards to a small puddle, to see his reflection; when he did his eyes spread open wide. Instead of a normal Human boy looking at him it was a young White Elk looking at him. When Harry blinked so did the Elk, and when Harry tried to move his ear, so did the Elk.

That was when the quite intellectual child fainted; the last thing he heard where the words of the owl. "O dear, I better take you to the Fairies. SHUCK!"

* * *

Far to the north-east of the Cairngorms, beyond the darkest part of the forest stood a huge castle at the foot of an enormous lake, to Wizards known as the Black Lake, but to Muggles also known as the fabled Loch Hogwarts; where a giant monster, equally to the monster of Loch Ness, lived. Though no Muggle had ever been able to find the lake.

However back to the castle, better known as: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As always the magical castle stood proud and unchanged, just like it has done for hundreds of years. In one of the many towers of the castle the office of the Head Master was located. The current Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, was lost in thoughts when suddenly the flames of his chimney lighted up green; he was being floo called.

With a sight Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked towards the fire, where the head of a distraught Mrs Figg had appeared. "Albus!" She called.

Getting a sense of dread Dumbledore quickly kneeled by the fire. "What is wrong Arabella?" He asked.

Mrs Figg looked like she had cried a lot, in fact she was still crying. "O Albus it is horrible, simply horrible!" The elder woman sobbed, Dumbledore nodded her to go on. "I felt a little ill earlier this week, right before the Dursleys would go on a vacation to a holiday village at Cairngorms; and they as usually let Harry reside with me for the duration. But because I was feeling ill I could not take care for Harry, and thus they were forced to take Harry with them. Yesterday would be their last day, and by now they should be driving him; or so I thought. But when I turned on the TV this morning…O Albus it is so horrible…they…the Dursleys and Harry had a car-crash in the middle of the night! None survived! Petunia and Dudley where found dead in the car, and Vernon's corps was found a little outside the car, half-eaten by scavengers. And a little further ahead was a trail of something being pulled away, suspected to be the body of a young child; which should be dead as well, seeing the blood he lost on the trial. "

Dumbledore stared blankly at Mrs Figg, this information simply overwhelmed the ancient wizard. He had failed them, he had failed Lilly and James Potter, and he had failed to protect their son. A feeling of immense sorrow and grief felt over him. "Fawkes!" He called, as he check upon his magical instruments. The charms that checked upon Harry where all broken, only the tracking charm he had placed upon the car of the Dursleys remained untampered.

As soon as his loyal phoenix arrived Dumbledore grabbed one of its legs before them fire-flashed towards the location of the Dursleys car near the sought of the Cairngorms forest. As soon as he saw the sight the ancient wizard broke down and he felt on his knees. How could this have happened, he should have raised Harry himself or another magical family should have raised Harry.

As Dumbledore grieved, yet another magical being of the forest observed him, but unlike the owl, and the huge black dog; this one was a lot more Human like, yet at the same time she was not. Her ears where pointy, and when you looked directly at her you would be overwhelmed by a beauty that most Humans only dreamed of; a beauty not of this world. Her sharp blue eyes observed Dumbledore closely as the still grieving Wizard drew his wand and silently transfigured a stone into a small statue of an Elk with at its feet the description: "The time where the guide itself has reached the plains of Death has come."

She blinked a few times before soundlessly disappearing into the forest; if you didn't know better you would have assumed she was never there to begin with. As the being ran throughout the forest jumping from branch to branch, she had only one thought: "_I must inform king Oberon!_"

* * *

Miles and miles away from the crash site, at the centre of the forest stood a huge tree, its trunk was as big as it was tall. And at the foot of this tree a small village stood. The buildings of the village where diverted. Some are taller than the others and were made from wood, others resembled tents and where made from plants; while others where only holes in the ground or in surrounding trees, a few of them where even tree-houses. A beam of light felt directly on this obvious non-human village.

The residents of the village where at the small central plaza surrounding something and talking eagerly. They consisted of several mythical forest creatures, reaching from Fairies and Pixies to a few Unicorns and Centaurs, to native forest creatures that by spending a long time around the village gained an intellect beyond what Muggles thought animals where capable off; even a few of the always traveling Forest-elves had shown up in their curiosity. After all it wasn't every day that one of the Potter-herd returned to the forest, the last one to visit had been twenty years ago.

The Potters where a herd of the magical White Elk, being of legends that symbolized hunting, the messengers for quests, caretakers and protectors of the forests; and guides for the spirits to the lands of the death. The herd had lived at Cairngorms until one day many, many, many years ago they encountered a Human wizard called Merlin. Who had taught the Elk, who are capable of casting spells, a special reverse Animagus spell; which transformed the caster to a human instead of an animal. However after learning this spell the Potters began to move out of the forest and explore the world around it, this continued until eventually there were no Potters left in the forest. They would occasionally visit but never stayed for long, but in the passing of time the White Elk died out until only a few where left; this young fawn being one of the last, and a certain white owl suspected that this young one might be the last one left, if the rumours he heard from Post-owls where true.

It had been an uproar in the village when Black Shuck carried the young White Fawn into the village, on his back. As soon as the old Grim had placed the child in the centre of the village, the residents had surrounded the fawn, hoping to get a better view of him. Shuck had left the circle but was still lingering around the edge of the village. The white owl had sent out a few fairies to warn their queen.

The rustling of wings caught the white owl from its musing and as he turned his head. From the tops of the giant tree a human-sized fairy descended followed by many others in all sorts of sizes, but none as tall as the human-sized fairy; as she was their queen and one of the rulers of the Cairngorms: Fairy Queen Titania. She had long, flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. Her body was warped in silks resembling the colours of the forest. The residents of the village respectfully backed away as soon as she reached the young fawn.

"You poor thing, what has happened to you?" Her voice was soft yet everyone clearly had heard what she said. As if he was called the white owl flew from the branch he was sitting on and landed on the Fairy Queen's shoulder. "I found him your highness, the humans he stayed with tried to murder him."

Titania looked down on the young fawn and saw that he was trembling, she sat down and placed its head on her lap; before she began stroking him, the White Fawn immediately calmed down. "Hush now darling, everything is fine be at ease." She whispered softly. Titania's free hand began glowing as she placed it against the child's side. "He is hurt badly…not only from the murder attempt but also from before." Her eyes flashed with anger for a moment, before looking at the owl. "Con, what happened to the Muggles?"

The white owl named Con, ruffled his wings. "I let Shuck deal with them. And knowing the old Grim he dealt with them his own way." Titania nodded as she continued to stroke the fawn.

Her eyes began to glow a little as she healed the young being. "I wonder what your name is young fawn. I am sure you are a Potter, but what is your first name?" Titania said lovingly. When her stroking reached the centre of his head and over an ugly black scar, Titania abruptly withdrew her hand, looking alarmed at Con. "Con warn Oberon, it seems that the dark-snake has indeed done the unthinkable. This is not something I wish to touch."

"I am already here, my dear Titania." A voice sounded, one that was filled with wisdom and leadership. A royal looking Elf, wearing long silvery robes and a crown made from braided golden branches. "One of my scouts informed me of what had happened, they were about to intervene but your subjects where faster."

Oberon the King of the Forest Elves, kneeled down at the side of the Fairy Queen; where he touched Harry's head, his hand glowing just like Titania's did. "A Horcrux, he truly has done it…the fool."

Oberon turned to the same Elf that had observed Dumbledore earlier. "Mauriel use the Elven gates, travel to Gringotts and summon Director Ragnok, we need the expertise of Goblin curse-breakers for this." The Elven girl nodded and ran towards two trees which branches crossed forming a makeshift gate, as soon as she ran between them she disappeared from view.

Titania looked at the residents of the village. "It seems that we will have a new resident soon, my friends. I trust you all to make a comfortable sleeping place for him, and to make sure that he is welcomed among us.

"He can stay with us, at least as long as he likes." One of the Unicorns offered. "He should be comfortable with our lodgings." From the side Shuck grunted, before wandering of into the forest.

"I suppose that Shuck also will keep an eye on him." Con hooted, still located on the Fairy Queen's shoulder.

At that point Harry opened his brilliant green eyes, and stared around franticly. "Hush little one, be at ease." Titania's words calmed down Harry. "You are safe now young fawn, the bad Muggle is gone."

Harry tilted his head so that he could see the Fairy Queen's face. "Who are you kind lady?"

Titania smiled. "I am Titania, the Fairy Queen. What is your name young fawn?"

Harry shifted a bit so that he lay a bit more comfortable, the lady, or Fairy rather, smelt very nice and felt warm; like a mother. "My name is Harry Potter, nice Fairy lady." Harry yawned.

A loud curse was the response to this, all head shot towards the side where Mauriel had returned with a Goblin dressed in a fine, black and white, and suit. He was Ragnok, Director of the English branch of Gringotts. "Did that fawn just say Harry Potter?!" He asked with his rough voice.

Titania nodded, and Ragnok cursed again. It wasn't every day that you found the only heir of one your most important clients in the forest, but most certainly not The-Boy-Who-Lived; and even less as a young Elk.

"We have to contact Dumbledore, he needs to know." The Goblin grunted.

Oberon who had been quiet so far turned to Mauriel. "Mauriel, if you would please."

With a quick: "Yes my king!" Mauriel was gone again.

* * *

A few hours later the three leaders, joined by Dumbledore and Con the white owl sat at a more secluded spot, away from the village. The old wizard had been told what had happened, and now he was deep in thoughts. Finally he spoke up. "My first mistake has been that I placed Harry with his relatives. I had hoped that Petunia would look past herself and raise her nephew to honour her deceased sister. But clearly I have been in the wrong with that." With a quick glance at Harry, Dumbledore sighted. "My second one, is clearly the fact that I presumed Harry to be Human like his mother. It was my assumption that when a creature like Harry or his father…mated for the lack of a better word…while in his human form, with another human like Lilly; their offspring would be human as well.

Ragnok scoffed. "Yes I see how you could have assumed such, as you were not aware that Lilly Potter was not quite Human anymore."

"W-W-What?!" Dumbledore stammered confused, Titania and Oberon where confused as well by Rank's revelation.

Ragnok relaxed his shoulders before he continued talking. "What I'm about to tell you is only known to a few select others, and thus this information should be kept between us." Seeing the others nod, the Director continued. "As Dumbledore knows James Potter's parents died at 1975, during the fall; leaving James Potter as the sole Potter left alive, and also the only White Elk left in the world. The young man was overcome with grieve and loneliness and began to push everyone away, even his close friends the Marauders. But then Lilly Evans, even if she initially disliked him, offered him her shoulder to cry on; as she saw he needed it. And in his moment of grief, James revealed everything to the human girl he had fallen in love with; he even showed her his true form. And from that point, everything between the two of them changed. Publicly Lilly still dislike James, who would continue to try to impress her. While privately they became close friends, as Lilly was the only one who knew of James true form." Ragnok paused for a bit, thinking.

"Though I believe that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin also knew, or suspected James true nature. None the less, during that same fifth year Lilly also felt in love with James; but the genius girl knew that she and James never could be peacefully together to their barrier of species; but she vowed to change that." Ragnok sighed. "And thus Lilly began working on something. Now don't get me wrong James Potter was an extraordinary spell caster and a powerful being, but compared to Lilly, he and nearly everyone else palled in comparison, to her brilliance and innovative mind. It took her most of the summer before, and the sixth year itself; but Lilly Potter succeeded: She modified the Polyjuice potion to such an extent that it allowed for one permanent transformation into the creature you wished to transform into. I can almost picture the look on James face when he came to their usually meeting spot and instead of Lilly found a beautiful White Doe." Ragnok chuckled, fondly remembering the two White Elk, and the love they felt for each other and their child. "I know of this, because they revealed it to me when our magical detectors gave us very strange readings on the day the entered the bank to connect Lilly's account with the one belonging to the Potters; after their marriage. As to the question why Harry was disguised as a human, it was to better protect him, from the Dark Lord. I suspect that his magic broke the charms placed upon him to better protect him from the fall from the cliff."

Dumbledore smiled happily, as he swiped away a tear from his eye. The love James and Lilly Potter felt for each other was heart-warming and so strong that Lilly had even given up her Humanity for it.

"Drinking that potion and transforming must have been extremely painful, I find it hard to believe one Human would go through such a thing, and even giving up her Humanity, to be with the one she loves." Oberon frowned deeply.

"You didn't know Lilly and James Potter." Ragnok pointed out with a grin, indicating that he was displeased by Oberon's comment. When a Goblin sneers to one not of his kind all is good, it is when he grins that you have to watch out.

Titania quickly prevented an argument form happening, by placing a hand on the shoulder of the Elven King. "Oberon my old friend, not all Humans are as wretched and vile as you have come to believe during our long life times. Some still are still as good as they once were, and it is my believe that they are on the right path to return to being the good and righteous beings they once were. With our old friend Dumbledore here being the first of many."

Dumbledore blushed a little. "Thank you my lady, but there still much to be done; and I can hardly take all the credit for it."

Titania nodded with a smile. "I know Headmaster, but you opened the gate to this." She turned serious. "The question now is what shall we do? The young fawn obviously cannot return to the human-world now that the charms have worn off."

"First thing we have to do is remove that vile Horcrux from his head." Ragnok stated, to which the others present nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "It would be best if Harry remained here then, where he can learn about his new nature as a White Elk; I also assume that one of your village would be able to learn young Harry the reverse Animagus spell?"

At this point Con spoke up for the first time. "Yes I can teach him how to do it. I even will teach the child many other things necessary."

Titania stroked Con's feathers. "Thank you old friend, Harry should have no problems when someone of your wisdom teaches him." Con hooted in return.

The Elven King coughed. "I will sent one of my subjects that will teach him as well, perhaps one of my sons or Mauriel would also suffice."

Titania glanced at the still sleeping Harry. "We of the village will watch over him, and prepare him for the world beyond the forest; while also making sure that he has time to be young and play."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Agreed, but his parents expressed their desire that Harry should enter Hogwarts once he becomes of the age. I believe we should honour this."

"I second that." Ragnok agreed with the Headmaster. "And when he is old enough one of my Goblins will educate him how to manage his finances and introduce him to the world of politics; as I would bet that Harry will need to deal with them in the not so far away future."

"It is settled then? Harry will be raised and taught here in the village and forest, and once he reaches the age of 11; Harry will start to attend to Hogwarts, and once he comes of age, in the eyes of the Human-ministry, the Goblins will teach him about his wealth and politics." Titania stated as she clapped in her hands, a Fairy flew inside carrying a plate with several wooden cups filled with pure spring water.

As soon as the four leaders each had a cup; Oberon raised his cup. "To the future."

Dumbledore did the same. "To Harry Potter." The Fairy Queen too raised her cup but remained silent.

"To The-Creature-Who-Lived!" Ragnok laughed loudly, before taking a deep sip. "Mmh, I can already imagine the faces of the ministry officials when they finally learn the truth about Harry."

As the others laughed, Dumbledore was lost deep in thoughts. "_Should I tell them about the prophecy?_ _No I will tell them when Harry comes to Hogwarts, I must do more research first; I also must obtain more information about those Horcrux, I got the feeling that it will be vital in the future. The fact that Ragnok, Oberon and Titania refuse to tell me more about it, worries me even more; what kind of magic could be so evil and vile that even Goblins or Elven fear it so much that they refuse to talk about it, no doubt it something related to Voldemort and Humans specifically_." The Headmaster shook his head and joined the conversation the other three had gone into.

Deciding that he was no longer needed Con spread his wings and flew away, in search of Black Shuck. He found the old Grim at his favourite spot, underneath an old and withered tree, a little while away from the village, but close enough to easily notice if anything was amiss.

As soon Con landed on the branch close to him, Shuck opened one of his eyes. "They decided to keep him didn't they?"

Con hooted in confirmation. "They did, he will be raised and taught in the village and once it is time he will go to Hogwarts."

Shuck grunted. "I will keep an eye on him."

Con hooted again. "I know you will Shuck, you always watches over everyone in the village."

The Grim made a barking laugh. "Whatever you say old man, whatever you say." A moment of silence passed, before Shuck spoke up again. "One day, someone will guess your true identity you know?"

Con laughed softly, suddenly sounding much more Human. "And who will my old friend? Oberon doesn't pay enough attention to this plain and us to discover it. Titania is too young to remember me. And while Dumbledore might ultimately do so, his attention is more focused on the future than the past, as does Ragnok; my identity is of no importance to them."

Shuck sniffed, before he closed his eyes again. "The Elk might do so, his mother had almost figured it out." Con only chuckled in response, and after a short while the snorts of a sleeping Shuck filled the air.

* * *

It was later on the evening on the same day that Dumbledore called a staff meeting. Many of the teacher wondered what it was about, earlier that day the Headmaster was openly grieving, and around the afternoon he had suddenly disappeared; but now he seemed to be a bouncing ball of sunshine. A certain Potion Master, wondered if the Dumbledore had finally become senile at his old age.

"Dear colleagues earlier today I received horrible news, news that overwhelmed me with grief; but this afternoon I received word that lifted my grief immediately. I will tell you of this later, as of now I want to purpose an idea I had; an idea that formed in my mind only this afternoon." Dumbledore paused dramatically.

The Deputy-Headmistress, had enough of Dumbledore's secrets. "Well out with it Albus, most of us have still much work to do."

"I wish to add a new class to our curriculum, a class that will only be for a selected few students that will start to attend to Hogwarts in the coming years." Dumbledore revealed, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"What sort of students?" The tiny charms professor wondered.

"Why Magical-Creatures and Beings of course." As soon as those words left Dumbledore's mouth a small chaos descended upon the staff, which the Headmaster only watched with a mischievous smile and twinkling eyes.

* * *

_**So here it is the first chapter of my first fanfic, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as it did creating it. **_

_**A few things I want to say about the story: **_

_**-firstly and one the most important ones: This won't be a Harem-fic, I rather dislike those and I cannot honestly imagine that girls would be so willingly to share their boyfriend with others.**_

_**-Secondly: Dumbledore will be a good guy, a wise mentor to Harry and his friends; yet also the one wizard Voldemort fears. (In my humble opinion there are two ways to present Dumbledore: The in appearance wiser and kinder Richard Harris Dumbledore, or the more emotional and manipulative Michael Cambon Dumbledore. The Dumbledore portrayed by Michael Cambon is often the kind of Dumbledore featured in the fanfics, or so I imagine him to be. The Dumbledore featured in my fanfic will be more of the Richard Harris Dumbledore.) **_

_**-Thirdly: Since a mythical creatures will be featured a lot in the story, I need to do some research about them. I will try to portray them as close to their legends as possible, but ultimately it will be my own interpretation of them.**_

_**-Fourth and lastly: I'm having a inner debate on who I will pair with Harry (It won't be a slash-pairing, but I will include one or two in the story, as I feel that they are a normal part of life; and in a school as large as Hogwarts it would be very strange not to find a few students or teachers who are Bi/Gay/Lesbian.) The two characters I'm debating between are Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones. I hope you guys can add a few points in favour for the two girls, as a point it the debate has come to a stalemate. (If you wonder if have other plans and pairings for the other girls; such as: Hermione, Ginny and Fleur)**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Read and Review please! Also I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration.**__** If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them. And last but not least English is not my native language, so spelling and grammar mistakes are bound to happen; please point them out so that I may correct them. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Enrolment part 1

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

_o__**000**__o_

**Harry Potter: Hogwarts Creatures**

_AU: After being abandoned in a forest by the Dursleys, young Harry Potter discovers that he might not be as human as he thought he was. The discovery that the Potter family where in fact Magical White Elk shatters the young boy's world. After living in the woods for seven years Harry is contacted by Dumbledore, Harry is to attend Hogwarts and participate in a class with people like him….Magical Creatures._

"Speak"

"_Thoughts_"

"**Animals speaking**"

"_**Spells!**_"

**Chapter 2: Enrolment part 1**

* * *

_05-06-1991;_

Professor Dumbledore stared out of the window in his office, the sun was slowly setting behind the hills, it had only been a few days since the summer holiday started; but most of Hogwarts was already preparing for the next year. The Headmaster smiled as he saw the Gamekeeper Hagrid play fetch, with his giant Cerberus called Fluffy, tough they played with a small uprooted tree rather than just a stick. Dumbledore's eyes wandered over the forbidden forest, which in the distance turned in the lush green Cairngorms. And somewhere in this forest lived the young White Elk called Harry Potter; who was probably either learning from one of his teachers or playing around with his friends.

With a soft sigh, Dumbledore turned to his desk and sat down in his comfortable chair. On the desk lay many papers, neatly stacked and ordered, and one rather large and very old book; even by magical book standards. It lay open somewhere near the end, on a page about the magical creature: The White Elk.

This book had been the only one Dumbledore had been able to find that included any sort of concrete information about the creature. According to the research of the author, the White Elk was closely related to the now extinct Irish Elk, also known as Giant Elk. Which was the second largest of the Cervidae species that has ever roamed the earth, standing about 2,1 meters (6,9 Ft) tall and a having the biggest antlers of any sort of deer with the impressive length and span which rang about the 3,65 meters. (12,0 Ft) The White Elk had the same impressive sizes, with a bonus of Magic added; the White Elks apparently cast their magic with either their eyes or antlers. The antlers of a White Elk, unlike most of the other kinds of Deer, didn't fall off in the winter, once the White Elk was fully grown so where the antlers; if they would loose on of them it would never grow back. But what made the White Elk truly so special, apart from its colour and spell-casting ability, was its intellect; they are about as smart, if not smarter, as Humans are.

The author also suggested that their might a small relation to the Thestrals, while looking at the rather sharp teeth of a White Elk, which suggested that they are omnivorous.

Dumbledore frowned, while the author described a great deal about the biology of the White Elks; he didn't mention any of their magical traits, simply that they were able to cast spells. There was few reliable information on the White Elk, and most of it only described the Elk's appearance, noting about any power they might possess; but all mentioned the same thing: The White Elk are guardians of the forest, and guides of the death.

A knock on the door interrupted the Headmasters thoughts. "Enter!" He called, and only a moment later the four heads of the houses entered the office.

"You called for us Albus?" The head of Gryffindor house, Transfiguration teacher and deputy-Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore nodded in response and with a quick swish of his wand he conjured enough seats. "Yes we have much to talk about, and I have a task for each of you. Please take a seat." Once they the heads where all seated Dumbledore offered them a lemon-drop, and as usually only Flitwick took one.

After a few moments of contemplating silence, Dumbledore spoke up again. "First of all, I would like your opinions about the Creature class; this has been the third successful year after all."

The heads of houses thought for a moment contemplating the class, it had been a moment of shock when Dumbledore had first suggested it. And at the time the opinions of the teachers had been largely mixed, some liked the idea immediately, some had some doubt; and a few others were completely against the idea. This had led into fiery discussions and debates, until it had finally been decided that the class would be given a change. However when deciding what will be done in the class, let to another fierce discussion; at some point even a few hexes had been cast, in particularly by a certain deputy at a certain teacher that kept foretelling that starting such a class would surely spell doom for Hogwarts. Ultimately after four years of discussions, and trying to convince the board of directors to agree; the class had been approved and set up.

So far the students to participated in the class where half-breeds like Hagrid or partly-blooded like Professor Flitwick. Which had led Dumbledore to appoint Flitwick as the head of the class, while being assisted by Hagrid on occasions. The class met once a week, and was more of a talking hour then a real class, amongst kindred souls the attending students could talk about any problems or insecurities they had encountered.

Severus Snape head of Slytherin house and potions teacher, was the first one to speak up, to the surprise of most the bitter man had been a vigilant supporter of the class; probably because of his own problems and insecurities when he was a student himself. "It has surprisingly gone well the past three years, even the blooded students placed in my house have become more open and feel less threatened within our own house."

Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house and Herbology teacher nodded in agreement. "I second that, thanks to the classes a few of my Puffs have become confident enough to reveal their status to others in my house."

Professor McGonagall withheld from commenting, since she currently had no students of such status in her house; and she was still slightly in doubt of the class, she had the burning suspicion that the Headmaster intended more for the class. This task he mention made all of her cat senses tinkling.

The head of Ravenclaw and Charms teacher Filius Flitwick smiled happily at the good results of his class, a gave a short report on how he thought the students were doing.

"Very well." Dumbledore said when the tiny Charms Professor had finished his report. "With results as good as these, I think it is time to move the Creature class the second phase."

"Second phase?" McGonagall repeated, already dreading the answer.

"Coming school year it is my intention to have five fully blooded creatures to attend to Hogwarts." Dumbledore revealed, this caused uproar among the heads; and Snape began to wonder again if the Headmaster had gone senile, this time out loud.

"Calm down please, there is no need to worry; it has been worked out for the most part already." Dumbledore urged his staff. "Each of these potentially new students will be taught the Reverse Animagus spell, before the school year starts. So that they may interact freely with the other students. Of course certain adjustment must be made, and certain rules must be bended or changed for them specifically. But I see no problems with that."

The heads of houses seemed to accept Dumbledore's words, Snape however remained suspicious. "What exactly do you hope to gain with this Headmaster? Despite you're the obvious attempt to better the world for every inhabitant, I cannot help but to feel that there is more behind it."

The Headmaster blinked a few times, before he let out a long sigh. "You are of course right Severus, but what I will tell you four now must never leave this room. Understood?" Seeing that his staff agreed, the Headmaster continued. "As you all know that I got the idea for the creature class seven years ago, at the 27 of June. At that day Harry Potter was involved in an incident, and incident that changed his life forever."

* * *

Miles away from Hogwarts deep in the Cairngorms, the young White Elk named Harry Potter was playing with his friends.

The seven years that Harry had lived in the forest, had been the best in his still short life so far. After the Goblins had removed the Horcrux from his scar, Harry had begun living in the Fairy village; where he was raised by the magical residents. Once he got used to his new body and his new life in the village Harry had grown to be a bright and happy fawn.

His everyday life was pretty much the same: He stayed with the Unicorns that lived in the village, and had become sort of adopted by a pair of the Herd. In the mornings he had lessons with Con the wise white owl, who had taught Harry some basic magic; including the Reverse Animagus spell. But also about the world beyond the forest and the many wonders you could find there. Harry could only dream of lands where there were only miles and miles of sand, or others that where covered in snow for the most of the year.

In the afternoon there where lessons from the Elf Mauriel, who taught Harry how to survive in the forest on his own. How to find the good grass, how to properly find a good sleeping spot or which water you could drink and which not. However for the past two months it had been the grumpy old Grim called Black Shuck, or just Shuck for short, that had been taking Harry with him in the afternoons; ever since Harry started showing signs of his puberty, which came with an increased taste and carving for flesh.

The massive black dog taught Harry how to hunt, as he was the only one would could teach Harry how to hunt as an animal; as both of them are only ones in the village that eat meat. Many of the village where afraid of Shuck, but Harry knew better; as the old Grim had one golden rule, one that Harry also followed to the letter: Never hunt or eat anyone from the village pack.

But at the moment Harry had some free time, that he spent with his four friends: Marissa a young Unicorn filly, who Harry regarded as his younger sibling.

Thumper the Cave-Troll, a sort of Troll that where sorter than common trolls but smarter also much less smelly, not to mention the fact that they ate stones and other forms of earth instead of the usually huge quantities of flesh that Trolls could consume.

Paulus the red squirrel, who is very adventures and has the habit of collecting shiny stuff; the little guy and his family lived close enough to the Fairy Village to be affected by its magic. Which gave them abilities, intellect and a life-span well beyond any other of their kind.

And last but not least Harlequin the Ghost-Fairy, she was without doubt Harry best friend.

Harry found fairies particular creatures, each of them was just so different from the other, there are several kinds of fairies all depending on the circumstances of their birth. When a Fairy is born they are bind themselves to the nearest magical core, in most cases this is a flower or a tree. However when the magical core a Fairy binds itself to disappears, the Fairy will die causing most Fairies to have very short life spans. The oldest Fairy alive is the Queen Titania who upon her birth had bonded with the magical core of Cairngorms itself, and such she will live until the forest itself is gone.

Harlequin is a special case, when Harry was about eight years old he found a lonely Fairy egg which contained Harlequin, who chose that moment to hatch and thus bonded to Harry's core; becoming Harry's lifelong companion. This made her an unique Fairy given that she was ghostly white and her wings where made from a misty-silk like material. She was unlike any other Fairy that has ever existed, and one of the few currently alive Fairies who is able to learn and cast any sort of spells.

Said Fairy was currently cheering Harry on as he was having a mock fight with Thumper the Cave-Troll. "Go Harry! You can do it!" Under the encouragement of his friend Harry charged at Thumper, who pressed his hands against Harry's antlers to hold him off; but still Harry was able to push the young Troll a few feet back. They were a little while outside of the village and the sun had nearly disappeared behind the trees and mountains.

From his spot on the top of Marissa's head Paulus rubbed his chin. "Hmm Harry is getting bigger and stronger again."

The very young Unicorn Filly nodded her head enthusiastic. "He is! Daddy says that when Hawry has grown up he will be so big, that Black Shuck has to stand on his hind-legs to be so tall."

Paulus nodded in agreement but suddenly his mouth felt wide open, Harry let out a war-cry as he slipped past Thumpers hands and used his growing, but still small antlers to lift the still small but heavy Cave-Troll in the air. But his legs couldn't handle the weight and Harry collapsed with Thumper now sitting on him.

Thumper began laughing loudly and clapped in his hands. "Harry lifting Thump in air! But Thump too big and now Harry flat!"

Underneath the heavy Cave-Troll, Harry groaned loudly. "Thump! Get of me!"

"Oh?! Sorry Harry." Thumper got of his friend and lifted Harry back on his feet, while their other friends ran closer to them.

"Hawry! Awre you all right!" Marissa asked worried about her elder brother.

"I'm fine! Just you wait in a few months I will be strong enough to lift up Thump and hold him up in the air!" Harry boasted.

"Yay!" Marissa shouted and began to run around her brother, Paulus quickly jumped to safety on Thumper's shoulder.

Harlequin landed on Harry's head, and scratched one of his ears. "Better luck next time Harry." Harry agreed, still pleased that he had been able to lift Thumper in the air.

A hoot and the rustling of wings interrupted them as Con landed on a branch. "Young ones it is time to return to the village. It will turn dark soon and it would be preferable that we are back before then."

"Right!" Harry said. "Let's go, before Thumper and Marissa's parents get worried." The five creatures began walking back to the village, playing and darting around like the younglings they still where. Con followed them from the air, looking over them fondly.

* * *

_10-06-1991;_

Professor McGonagall liked to assume that she was a Witch who did not make assumptions at first glance, and formed her opinions after she had done research. But the small village she had arrived in was so obviously Muggle that she started to doubt that she would find any sort of magical creature around.

The village lay at the coast near the White cliffs of Dover, the villagers seemed quite wealthy; if their neatly done gardens and expensive cars indicated anything. McGonagall's destination was a house on the outskirts of the village. It was a well-established house with three floors, near the front yard gate stood a sign that read: Granger Dentist Practice. The transfiguration professor sighed and walked to the front door, where she pressed the doorbell.

The door was opened by a Muggle woman in her mid-thirties, with a lovely smile and brown eyes. "Good afternoon can I help you?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, I have an appointment with the Grangers."

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry Mrs. it seems there has been a mistake in the date of your appointment, as the clinic is closed today. My husband and I are expecting a visitor for our daughter's schooling next year. If you could give me your phone number, then I will call you back to make an new appointment."

McGonagall blinked a few times. "I think there is a misunderstanding, I am the representative of your daughter's new school. My name is Minerva McGonagall, deputy-headmistress of Hogwarts and Transfiguration teacher."

Mrs. Granger blushed deeply. "I'm sorry, it is just that our previous visitor regarding Hermione wore some rather flamboyant robes. While you look very non-magical like."

The professor looked down at her cloths, to make traveling throughout the village more easy she had donned the female version of a business suit, with a longer skirt and colbert in a darker shade of green; with a white blouse underneath. "I see, well if it would make you more comfortable I could change to my usual robes." McGonagall offered, while inwardly she was quite pleased that she had been able to disguise herself so well that Muggles thought she was one of them.

"No!...Er please that won't be necessary, the robes of the wizard who previously visited us last time kept getting struck with objects in our house. But please come in." Mrs. Granger quickly answered. McGonagall followed her into the house, where she was led upstairs. "We use the ground floor as our dentist clinic."

McGonagall pondered for a moment. "Dentist…those are teeth-healers right?"

"Simply said yes." Mrs. Granger opened a door that led to a cosy living room. "Please take a seat while I try to find Hermione and my husband."

"Take your time Mrs. Granger, I'm not in any particular haste today." McGonagall stated.

"Please call me Jean." Mrs. Granger said as she left the room to search for her family members.

McGonagall used the time to look around the living room, it had several comfortable chairs and a large loveseat. On the walls hung many decorations with origins from, if she guessed correctly, the many islands of Oceania. On a small table in one of the corners where several frames with pictures. Many of them contained a young girl with busy and curly brown hair, and eyes similar to her mother.

With a small sight McGonagall sat down in one of the chairs, and took several papers and a few books from her handbag. Unlike the other creature-students who would be joining Hogwarts, Hermione had been raised by Muggles, and thus had a very limited knowledge about the world she would enter coming September. For this reason McGonagall had decided to go with the normal procedure for Muggleborn students, while also going over the specifics for the new Creature student.

After a few minutes Jean returned, carrying a tray with cups and a steaming pot of tea. "Would you like a cup of tea Mrs. McGonagall?" She asked.

"Yes please, with half a spoon of sugar if that is possible." McGonagall answered, eager for something to drink.

When both woman had a cup tea, Jean spoke up again after taking a careful sip. "My husband and Hermione will be back in a few minutes, they had to take care of her outburst."

McGonagall raised one of her eyebrows. "Her…outburst? Has Hermione some temper problems?"

"W-W-What? Bad temper Hermione?!" Jean sputtered confused, then she realized that McGonagall could have misinterpreted her earlier comment. "O no I didn't mean and emotional outburst, but rather one of unspent energy. You see Hermione's other nature leaves her with lots of energy that she doesn't spent while in her Human-form. So once a day she has to spent it, otherwise she will bounce all over the room." Jean gestured to the large garden behind the house. "So a friend of ours created a running parkour across the garden and that small forest in the distance."

"I see, so what can you tell me about Hermione?" McGonagall asked, before she took another sip of her tea; it was a rather nice blend.

"Hermione is a wondrous girl, she loves to read and to run, though sometimes she can be a bit bossy and pushy towards others. But one of the things that stands out most is Hermione's incredible memory and intellect, but this has a tendency to scare of her peers and makes it hard for her to make friends." Jean paused for a moment. "But I guess you want to know more about her normal-form?"

McGonagall shook her head. "Any information is appreciated, but I must admit I am quite curious on how you found her."

Jean was silent for a few moments. "During the spring of 1981 we received news any married couple fears, you see we had been trying for a child, but a letter of our doctor confirmed my fear; and incident when I was young left me unable to get pregnant. I was devastated, but cheer me up a little my husband ,Ian, brought two tickets to Australia. We went in September, when it is around earlier spring there." Jean paused to take a sip from her tea.

"While we were in Australia, we decided to visit Ian's uncle, who does a lot of charity work for the Aboriginals. After we had arrived at the Aboriginal village we stayed the entire day, and when it got late we were invited to stay for the night. However when it was just past midnight when we heard shots and yelling outside. A small band of hunters had chased two Kangaroos into the village, and shot them right before the eyes of the Aboriginals. Needless to say this didn't sit well with the villagers, but when one of them discovered that those two Kangaroo where the ones who sacred to the village; a fight quickly broke out. The hunters where quickly overwhelmed and bound, and the villagers began grieving their village guardians. That was when, Ian heard the cry of a small animal coming from the bodies of the Kangaroos. After a lot of persuasion, we were allowed to look the bodies; where the cries kept coming from." Jean paused again, but this time a fond smile played on her lips.

"Next thing I knew Ian reached into the female Kangaroo's pouch and took a little Joey from inside, it couldn't have been older than two years." Seeing McGonagall's confused look, Jean began to explain. "A Joey is how you call a young Kangaroo, similar to whelp or calf. In any case I took over the Joey from Ian, then we noticed something strange about the baby; it looked like a normal Red Kangaroo, but she had several silver markings in her fur. Then the most magical thing happened, the Joey looked at us and suddenly the markings began glowing brightly, then a quick flash. We were blinded by the light, but then it was gone, and the Joey in my arms had disappeared; there now lay a cute and healthy young girl, with Ian's hair and my eyes. And my hearth told then, that I would care for her; even if I had to fight the entire village for it. "

"Mhm, Her magic probably reached out to you and your husband, and made her disguise herself as a Human. Can she transform back to her natural state?" McGonagall pondered.

Jean nodded in confirmation. "Yes she can, we first discovered that at the Sydney airport; she caused quite the chaos there. The Aboriginals let us go very easily, but we had to promise them to take good care of the Joey. But when we tried to ask about the markings, the village leader told that we would learn in time; and that we should not worry about it, nor be afraid when it turns our world upside down. Which the Headmaster of your school did last week."

McGonagall was about to say something but was interrupted when something jumped throughout the open window.

"Mommy! I broke my record again today! Isn't that great!" Said an enthusiastic Kangaroo with red fur on her head and back, while silver markings run along her spine, arms and legs.

Jean laughed. "That is amazing dear, but now we have a rather special guest." Hermione turned around and stared at McGonagall. "Darling, this is Mrs. McGonagall, she is one of the teachers at the magical school.

Hermione bowed slightly at McGonagall. "Hello Mrs. My name is Hermione Granger."

"Good to meet you Miss Granger." McGonagall greeted back. "At Hogwarts the teachers are addressed as Professor. I suggest that you should try and get in the habit of doing so during my visit. Some of the professors take it very seriously, and demand that you call them as such."

"Alright Professor McGonagall, I will remember it." That was when Hermione's eyes felt upon the books McGonagall had taken out of her handbag earlier. "Are those books about Hogwarts and the magical society?"

"Yes these are for you, if you read them; a lot more about our wold becomes clear to you." McGonagall patted at the cover of what soon would be Hermione's favourite book of all time: Hogwarts: A History.

"Can you tell me a little about school?" The girl asked, an eager grin on her face. But it where the eyes of the girl, that told her enough; want they shone with a light McGonagall had last seen in the eyes of Lilly Potter and more recently Bill Weasley, they shone with a desire to learn more.

"Well…" McGonagall began. "At Hogwarts the students are separated in four houses called: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and…"

* * *

10-06-1991;

The tenth of June was a day of celebration in the village, it was the day that the Unicorn herd, Centaur herd, Gnomes and many of the other magical denizens of the village had started to live among the fairies at the base of the big tree; forming the base for the village many, many years ago. Much of the morning and the afternoon where spent in preparations, the freshest quantities of food and water where taken from the forest, and the denizens had spent much time to decorated their village. Which had gotten a lot easier with the help of the tall Cave-Troll family that had started to live in the village two years ago. But more this was a celebration you did with your flock, herd or family, appreciating them and knowing they would be there for you.

But as soon as the sun began to set, fair and heartfelt tones began to reach the village, from deep within the forest. The Elves had arrived the last who joined the village community, they did not live in the Fairy village, preferring their own realms, but called the village a safe haven and often visited.

The arrival of the Elves, marked the beginnings of the celebration, which was done with much joy and laughter filled the air. The celebrations would last until late in the evenings. The Elves had made a large bonfire and everyone was dancing or sitting around it; laughing and drinking merely of the beverages the Gnome's had brought.

However Harry had quickly excused himself from the celebrations, now staying with Black Shuck at the edge of the village. Shuck pretended to be asleep while Harry observed the celebrations with a sense of longing in his eyes; as he saw his friends enjoy themselves with their families and each other. Harlequin who always stayed close to Harry was fluttering a little while off enjoying the bright moonlight on her wings.

"Hey Shuck, why don't you celebrate with the others?" Harry asked the old dog.

Who opened one of his eyes and looked at the celebration. "Because they fear me: I eat meat, I hunt animals to feed myself; and the best reason where ever one of my kind goes death will follow those who interact with us."

Harry nodded his head and looked back to the fire. "Besides that," Shuck grunted, as he moved a bit. "The same reason as why you are sitting here with me, looking lonely and staring at your friends, I am the only one of my kind here and have no one to celebrate with."

Harry's eyes where downcast, despite the fact that he was well integrated in the village; Harry still couldn't help to feel a bit like an outcast. Sure he lived and played with most of the Unicorns, but lately he couldn't help to feel that most of the herd where distancing themselves from him; as did many others in the village with the exception of his friends, their families, his teachers, and the Fairy-Queen.

Harry had been very sadden and mad by this, but it wasn't until Con had explained to him why the villagers did so, that he understood why. Harry's kind where predators, Apex-predators; hunter that stand at the top of their food circle. When the White Elk still lived in Cairngorms, the only one that could give them a challenge was Black Shuck; but the Grim was on his own while the Elk had their herd. Even now despite being still extremely young for his kind, Harry was still one of the physically strongest in the village. And because many of the village where mostly herbivores they couldn't help but to feel some sort of instinctually fear for Harry, same as with Shuck.

After a few moments of silence the old Grim spoke up again. "You know Harry, I am sort of glad that you will go to that magic school over two months."

"Huh? Why I though you didn't like Humans?" Harry stared at Shuck in surprise.

Shuck closed his eye. "I hold no love for Humankind, but some individuals are better than most of the others. Your parents lived among them for quite some time, so who knows you might like them."

"You knew my parents ?" Harry asked, hopping to hear more about them.

But Shuck shook his head slightly. "I met your grandparents a few times, descend creatures, and saw your father once when he was younger then you are now; never met or saw your mom though, only heard about her. But still….all four of them died much to young, none of them had yet reached the hundreds, most of your kind would only view them as young Fawns."

"But why are you glad-" Harry tried to ask, but was cut off when he heard the soft snoring of the old Dog. Who was either asleep or deeply contemplating his memories. Harry wagged his own short tail in fondness of the old creature, before laying down beside him, after which Harry felt quickly asleep; barely noticing Harlequin landing on his head to get some sleep herself.

* * *

_17-06-1991;_

Professor Snape liked to say he was a man who only feared a few things, and not one who was easily shocked or even a little afraid of many things. But even he got a little nervous when he approached the large mansion belonging to the Nott-family. The Notts were an Ancient and Noble house, much like the Bones, the Longbottoms and the Black families. They had a long history as one of Brittan's darkest families, even darker than the Blacks at some aspects. But it was the current head of the family who made Snape nervous: Wigmund Nott, one of the first and most powerful Death-Eaters, and once classmate with the Dark Lord himself.

Wigmund, was an elderly man with long dark grey hair and a small moustache, he was also quite tall and had long limbs and digits. But despite his status and magical skills, there was another reason that made the man very valuable to Voldemort, and also the reason for Snape's visit to the man: Nott was one of the three people in magical Brittan who had permission to breed and train class four and above magical creatures. And thus at the time of the first war, provided many of the Dark Creatures who fought at the side of the Death-Eaters.

Snape deeply breathed in and out before knocking at the large wooden door of the mansion. Which almost immediately was opened by a House Elf, wearing a tablecloth. "Master Nott has been expecting yours, Snape Sir. Ein will takes yours coat yes?" Snape nodded and handed the House Elf his coat before walking down the hallway to the living room, he had been in the mansion a few times before and remembered the way. The hallway was decorated by elaborate paintings, many of dark and dangerous creatures, and all but one of them known wizard-killers.

When he entered the living room, Snape found Nott sitting in a comfortable sofa drinking tea. "A Severus, Dumbledore's letter said that you would visit me." He said gesturing at an empty seat for Snape to sit down, which the Potion master did.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Snape spoke up. "Dumbledore asked me to-"

Nott cut Snape off. "I can read Severus, the only thing I wonder is how Dumbledore knew about my greatest… 'project'."

Snape frowned. "I assume that he read it in a ministry report, that bumbling fool Fudge can't do anything on his own; let alone read over a simple report without Dumbledore or Lucius's help."

Rubbing his chin, Nott was silent again, clearly contemplating his options. Suddenly he stood up. "Very well, Severus I take it you know what my 'project' is?"

Snape shook his head. "No the Head-master didn't tell me, but I take it is something dark?"

Nott only grinned and indicated that Snape should follow him. "In that case I will show you, and then you can decide if you truly want my 'project' to join your school or not." The potion professor got a bad feeling, and most of his instincts told him to run away, and do so very quickly. But he suppressed those feelings and followed Nott into the basement.

They walked throughout a long corridor, with cell blocks at either side, each filled different creatures; many of them fierce and brutal. But to Snape's surprise the creatures backed down and whimpered as soon as Nott passed by them; all of them but one, a strong and fierce looking Griffin roared and banged against the bars of his cell. Nott tsked and took out his wand, which he pointed at the Griffin. "_**Crucio!**_" The half eagle, half lion creature let out shrieks and screams of pain, and was left whimpering when Nott lowered his wand; the elderly wizard was smirking widely, before turning to Snape. "Sorry you had to see that, but I have not quite yet finished taming that thing." The two man had reached two large oaken doors.

With a flick of his wand, Nott opened the doors which revealed to lead to a balcony that looked out over a small arena. The arena remained Snape a little of the coliseum in Rome, as the arena was styled in the same way; only in a darker tint. Snape frowned deeply, as he realized that nothing good could come out this; he became quite suspicious of the creature Dumbledore wanted in Hogwarts, it wouldn't be nice and cuddly Snape suspected.

Nott sat down at one of the chairs on the balcony, Snape followed him quickly taking in all of his surroundings. In the stands of the Arena quite a few people had gathered, and as far as Snape could tell they were betting on something. A sudden shriek got Snape's attention and the professor's attention was drawn to the field, his eyes widen in disgust at the sight.

At the ground level two creatures where fighting for their lives, it where two full grown Brunto: large Bull like creatures with a thick hide like a Rhino. Normally they were quite peaceful creatures roaming the steppe of Argentina, Males would fight in the mating season, but not with the ferocity and obvious killing intent the two in the arena emitted.

With a loud growling sound, the smaller of the two Brunto used its sharp horn to stab the other Brunto near its throat, killing it. The spectators either applauded, or groaned because they obviously had lost a bet.

Nott stood up from his stair and walked to the edge of the balcony, with his wand he pointed at his throat; and with a quick _**Sornus**_ spell his voice scaled over the arena. "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome and once more thank you for visiting the arena again. Today I have something special planned for you instead of the usually Brunto fighting due the case of a special guest arriving, who is a dear old friend of mine. So today I present you Theodore!"

The spectators began yelling and applauding loudly, at the mention of this Theodore; Snape sat up straighter, this would be the creature that would be joining Hogwarts. A loud and terrifying shriek silenced everyone, the Brunto that was being lead out of the arena began panicking and escaped its handler; before running around the arena in terror looking for a way to escape. Something on the celling moved and when Snape looked up, a creature crawled along the roof in the shadows, it moved very quickly and from what he had seen; Snape half expected it to be a young dragon.

However when the Brunto tried to run across the arena field, the creature dropped down on top of it. A few shrieks and growls from the Brunto, followed by the loud snapping of a beak sounded throughout the arena. Snape stared at the creature that was now feasting on the Brunto, in silent horror.

It had the body and wings of a dragon, quite similar to the Hungarian-Horntail, but with the head and upper legs of a Rooster, it's lower legs resembled those of an eagle; its back, tail and upper legs where covered in brown feathers, while several small spikes grew from its spine. But it where the creature's pupil-less yellow eyes that unnerved Snape the most, and when it let out another shriek that made the spectators shiver, the Potion master realized what sort of creature it was: A Cockatrice, a class five magical creature. The most dangerous and violent of creatures that roamed the English Island, and one of the very few creatures know to actively prey on dragons. There was in fact a debate going on in the international confederation of Wizards, to create a sixth class, which would include the Basilisk, Nundu, Chimera and Cockatrice.

Breeding one could be done by letting a chicken hatch an dragon's egg, creating the monstrous hybrid. Breeding one was banned and could end in a lifelong sentence to Azkaban. Snape turned to Nott, who stared at the Cockatrice with pride; and was apparently relishing the fear depicted by the audience, when the Cockatrice turned its gaze upon them. This specific on was still young and was about 2 meters (6,6 Ft) long, from head to the end of its tail. And stood at a height of about 1,60 meters (5,2 Ft)

With the spell to enchant his voice still in effect Nott spoke up again. "Theodore, today I have a special training regimen for you. Instead of the usually prey, you will face a special creature that I imported from the forest of Canada!"

At the side of the Arena, a gate opened and a large brown furred creature walked out of it. It looked like a mix between a human and some kind of ape, with very large feet. In its large hand it carried a club.

"A Bigfoot?" Snape wondered, Nott nodded confirmation. Both man watched in silence when the large humanoid howled, before rushing at the Cockatrice with its club raised.

The hybrid quickly moved out of the clubs way, which smashed on the ground where the Cockatrice had only be a few moments ago. The cockatrice ran clockwise in an attempt to flank the Bigfoot from the right, but the humanoid warded of the attempt by swinging his club at it.

The Cockatrice sprung back and shrieked at the Bigfoot who roared in return. The Bigfoot rushed to the Cockatrice again, who used its wings to launch itself in the air; circling in the air a few times before it dove at the Bigfoot, he plunged its razor sharp talons in the Bigfoot's shoulders; pushing the Bigfoot on the ground. Using its beak to Cockatrice moved to tear out the Bigfoot's throat, but the larger creature grabbed the Cockatrice's long neck, in an attempt to chock it; in anger the Cockatrice breathed green-flames in the air, small embers from the flame landed on the Bigfoot's arms. But instead of leaving burns, the spots slowly began turning to stone, confused the Bigfoot let go of the Cockatrice and threw it of; before it started to swipe the now stone spots of its arms.

The Cockatrice lurked behind the Bigfoot and let out another burst of green flames that engulfed much of the Bigfoot. When most of the humanoid creature had been turned to stone, the Cockatrice flung its tail at it breaking the Bigfoot into numerous pieces.

The spectators began cheering and applauding loudly, and several bags of money where exchanged hands. Nott spoke again. "Theodore come here for a moment will you?"

With a quick flick of its wings the Cockatrice flew to the balcony, and landed before the two man. Snape gulped nervously when the creature stared at him, before Nott coughed. "Theodore if you could please?" The head of the Cockatrice snapped to the elder man, before he quickly transformed into a human. "That is better now introduce yourself to my guest."

"Yes father." As a human Theodore resembled his 'father' a lot, he had the same black hair and was also quite tall, despite obviously being around the same age as any first year.

But Snape's attention was morn drawn to the way Theodore addressed Nott, the professor knew that Wigmund Nott had lost his beloved wife and child, to some muggle-street thugs who had first killed his son before raping and murdering his wife; which explained Nott's hatred for muggles. If Snape remembered correctly, Nott's biological child had also been called Theodore, so the aging Death-Eater obviously cared for the Cockatrice like it was his child.

Theodore made a slight bow towards Snape. "Good to meet you sir, my father told me that you are a professor at Hogwarts it that true?"

Snape nodded. "Yes I am the potions professor and the head of Slytherin house."

The child's eyes lightened up. "Then is it true that the Head-Master is offering me a place at Hogwarts?"

"That depends on your father…and your own tendencies." Snape answered, glancing at the arena field; where the pieces of the Bigfoot where being cleaned up.

Both Nott's followed Snape's glance. "Don't worry professor, this was just training. I won't attack anyone at Hogwarts." The child answered quickly.

A smile played on Wigmund's lips. "Now then Theodore run along, I have much to discuss with professor Snape." Theodore jumped from the balcony and shifted in the air, before flying to the ceiling; apparently crawling into a hole that lead elsewhere. Wigmund turned to Snape. "So Severus what do you think of my son?"

Snape hesitated for a moment. "As long as he can control the violent nature his species is feared for, he should be welcome at Hogwarts; otherwise Dumbledore would not have invited him." As he said this, the potion master couldn't shake the feeling; that he was either making a terrible wrong choice, or the right one.

* * *

_20-06-1991; _

Today Harry had a free day, both Con and Shuck had called away by the Fairy Queen on some urgent matter; something about Hunters. Enjoying his free time, Harry had run out of the village intent to explorer the forest a bit on his own. Well Harlequin was with him but the ghost-fairy always followed Harry, no matter where he would go. At the moment the young White Elk and his lifelong companion stood before two ancient looking trees that had grown towards each other, their branches had intertwined in such a way that the trees formed an archway.

"See I told you this is an Elven-Andon." Harry said, his head slightly tilted as he tried to make out the several carvings in bark of the trees. An Elven-Andon or Elven-Gateway, was a magical portal created by the Elves to quickly travel from forest to forest. Each gate was made in the same way as this one, two trees grown together to form an Archway, each of the gates had a specific destination which was written in the barks of the gate-trees. Young Elves where required to learn the location of the major gates at a young age, and Harry had been taught about them by Mauriel.

However in the span of the ages many of the Elven-Andon had been lost to the Elves, Humans had destroyed many of them; or had forced the Elves to abandon their use. The knowledge to create new gates had been lost a very long time ago.

But now Harry had found one, made with the oldest trees that Harry had ever seen; and one that Mauriel hadn't taught Harry about. So it was possible that either the other end of the gate had been destroyed, or in a far more unlikely case Harry had discovered a forgotten gate. But the markings in the bark where strange, and unlike any form of Elven-writing Harry had ever seen.

With a few exceptions Elves in general didn't cast spells, but their Rune-smiths where great enchanters; able to give objects magical effects. They did so by carefully sculpting the objects with words written in Elven. Written Elven words contained magical power, similar to Ancient Runes, that drew magical energy from the surrounding nature. And while Harry could not use Elven-writing in the same way Elves could, he was no Elf after all, he had learned to read the language. But this writing wasn't something he had ever seen before, unlike normal Elven-writing, which was elegant and had many curves, this was rather crude and angular in comparison. It also didn't follow any of the usual grammar, in sort it was a mess, and any decent Elven-writer would find its very existence a severe insult; the Elves where proud like that.

Harlequin fluttered around the gate. "How did you even know this was here?" She asked.

"I saw it two days ago, when I was hunting with Shuck." Harry answered, as he studied a certain word closer. "But Quin this writing is so messy, and hard to read. It doesn't make any sense at all."

The Fairy flew to Harry. "Why not?"

"Well because most of these words are not Elvish, but rather Human written in the same style as Elvish. And certain words keep on returning: House, Bones and love." Harry's tail lay flat and his eyes where narrowed a little in concentration.

"Maybe we should tell Mauriel?" Harlequin offered, knowing fully well that Harry would try to disagree. But she felt that she at least should have mentioned it.

Harry shook his head and took a few steps back. "Fly a little away from the gate Quin, I am going to try and activate it."

"How? It obviously doesn't work anymore. Look!" And Harlequin proved her point by flying throughout the gate without teleporting to somewhere else.

Harry grinned. "That is because both trees are sick and almost death Quin, so I will make it better." The Fairy quickly flew at a safe distance behind Harry.

The young Elk's green eyes began glowing brightly, and one who had trained themselves in magical sight, like Dumbledore and a certain wandmaker, could have seen magical energy stream from Harry's eyes go towards the gate trees. When the magic reached the trees both almost immediately began to look a lot healthier, and the writings also became more clear as the bark smoothed a little.

Before Harry and Harlequin's eyes a magical veil appeared between the two trees. Harry smirked, well as good as an Elk could smirk anyway, at Harlequin. "Well Quin shall we go and explorer?" Harry's eyes where filled with excitement. Harlequin who had the same look in her eyes nodded eagerly, and the two companions quickly walked into the veil. Well Harry did, Harlequin teleported to where Harry had gone to since she was unable to pass throughout the Elven-Gate; since she was no Elf. But Harry for one reason or another was able to pass throughout any Elven gates with no difficulty, baffling the Elves who witnessed the deed into silence, the Elves where still researching how but so far they had no answers; yet.

As Harry passed throughout the gate, he found himself standing by a small group of trees at the foot of small hill, as Harry walked from behind the trees he saw a fairly large manor standing on top of the hill; the hill itself acted like a natural garden of the manor. Farther along nearly hidden by the hill stood a few willow trees, and with his sensitive Harry heard water streaming close by.

A soft pop sounded and Harlequin's voice broke the silence. "Wow, a human house. I never have seen one before, do they all look like that?"

Harry shook his head. "No Quin, Human houses are very different from each other, but usually a lot smaller and in a city. Whoever lives here has to be quite rich." The fairy nodded, remembering Con's lesson about Human's and their confusing life styles.

Suddenly the sound of someone singing caught Harry's attention, and the young Elk found himself drawn to it. "Come on Quin! let's find out where that singing comes from." Harry said as he began walking in a slow pace to the source of the singing, which come from somewhere near the willow trees.

When Harry and Harlequin reached the trees they quickly hide behind them. "Harry what if it is a Human?" The fairy whispered worried.

Harry snorted. "Quin, in a little more than one moon-cycle we will spent most of the year-cycle with Humans. Besides not all of them are as bad as most of the village would have you believe." With that said Harry peeked from behind the willow tree, where he saw the source of the singing.

At the riverbank sat a girl, about the age of eleven, and strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a sky-blue summer dress and was dangling with her feet in the water; she was still singing as she into the sky. "Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister golden Sun, please shine down on me!"

Harry slowly moved closer, sneaking as silently as he could; like he was actually hunting upon a prey. But when he stood behind the girl, she looked down and saw Harry's reflection in the water. The girl shrieked and quickly got on her feet, but almost immediately lost her balance when she took a wrong step at the edge of the riverbank; and just before she felt into the water Harry quickly used his teeth to grab the sleeve of her dress and pull her back on her feet.

"O my." The girl breathed out. "I'm sorry I thought you were some sort of creepy thing that had sneaked into the garden." She quickly apologized, before reaching out with her hand. Harry carefully walked closer to her, and the girl used her hand to stroke the fur on Harry's head. "My name is Susan, what is yours?" Harry only grunted and scraped his hove in the grass.

Susan giggled in response. "O that's right you can't talk, well I shall call you…Vanilla! Your colour reminds me of ice-cream, do you like ice-cream? I just love vanilla and strawberry ice-cream." Harry tilted his head in confusion, as the girl prattled on about different sorts of ice-cream. Susan seemed to be very friendly, and Harry gave her a little shove; before taking a few steps back and wagged his sort tail mischievously.

Susan grinned back. "So you want to play?!" She suddenly ran forwards and tapped on Harry's back. "Tag you're it!" And so Harry and Susan played the entire afternoon with each other, while Harlequin watched from a safe distance, as she still felt a little nervous being so close to a human; but she decided that if they would visit the girl again she would reveal herself and play with Harry and the girl.

When the sun began setting, Susan sat down at the riverbank again, Harry lay down beside her; and the strawberry blonde-girl was stroking Harry's back. "Say Vanilla, my Auntie will come home soon and I will have to go then, but will you come back to play again tomorrow?" Susan asked a bit shyly, and feeling a bit weird asking this to an animal, but she had the feeling the Vanilla exactly knew what she was saying every time she opened her mouth to speak.

Harry nodded his head, he was sure that he could convince Shuck to let him go and play with his new friend. However Susan's reaction surprised him a bit, as she squalled happily and hugged him around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! My Auntie is a very important person at her job, and so our home is far away from nearly everything and well protected from other Humans. So I don't have many friends, and with my Auntie away so much I have been pretty lonely."

This resolved Harry's decision to comeback only more. Suddenly a voice sounded down. "Susan! Time for dinner!"

Susan quickly got on her feet, nearly loosing balance again, but Harry prevent her from falling once more. "Thank you Vanilla! See you tomorrow!" Susan gave Harry a quick hug, before she ran up the hill towards the manor."

"So Vanilla?" Harlequin said in a teasing tone as she fluttered towards Harry, who only grinned.

"Just be quite Quin." Harry said, he looked back to Susan who just entered the manor. "Come on lets go home, maybe we can catch something on the way back and bribe Shuck for a free afternoon."

"In that case you will have to bring him one of those stupid Reindeer." Harlequin said with a mean smile on her face. "He likes those."

Harry laughed loudly as he began walking back to the gate. "And that has nothing to do with your pretty grudge against them?"

The Ghost-Fairy looked affronted. "Pretty grudge?! Those oafs tried to eat my wings! I am not eatable!"

Harry only shook his head as he reached the Elven-Gate and walked throughout it. But as soon as he had reached the other end he found a grinning Grim, an amused White Owl, Fairy-Queen who was as always smiling motherly, an Elven huntress who looked in wonder and a very vexed looking Elven-King; who looked ready to explode.

Harlequin popped up in front of him, facing him. "Harry why are you staring like that?" She turned around, before gulping loudly.

"Quin, I think we might be in trouble." Harry whispered silently to his friend, before smiling brightly at the others. "Hi Shuck and Con how has your day been? Mine was very interesting for sure."

That was when Oberon, the Elven King, began yelling and screaming.

* * *

**So here is the second chapter of the story sorry for the wait.**

**Initially this was going to be one very long chapter, but I decided to split it in two when it was nearing 30 pages. **

**Read and Review please:** I will take ideas and suggestions gladly in consideration. If there are any questions please ask, I will be happy to answer them.

**And last but not least:** English is not my native language, so spelling and grammar mistakes are bound to happen; please point them out so that I may correct them.


End file.
